


Squats Are A Killer

by kurikuwu (kurikowo)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikowo/pseuds/kurikuwu
Summary: Adora works out a lot, and as a result of that, she gets sore... good thing Catra is such a good friend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Squats Are A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I don't know. I get inspired sometimes. And sometimes I remember that Adora would be work out a lot. So here you go, you filthy rats.

_ 4:26 PM _

**Catra:** what r u doing rn?

_ 4:28 PM _

**Adora:** nothing, I just got back from the gym. why?

_ 4:28 PM _

**Catra:** im bored

_ 4:29 PM _

**Adora:** can you come over and help me out?

_ 4:29 PM _

**Catra:** how

_ 4:29 PM _

**Adora:** I'm sore from working out.

_ 4:29 PM _

**Catra:** and i would help that how

_ 4:31 PM _

**Adora:** I don't know, massage me?

_ 4:30 PM _

**Catra:** fine. i'll be there in five. are you stupid friends home?

_ 4:32 PM _

**Adora:** no. I wouldn't ask you to come over if they were.

_ 4:33 PM _

**Catra:** okay good

Five minutes later as promised, Catra knocked on Adora's apartment door and entered without consent. "Hey, Adora."

"Oh, hey Catra." Adora was laying on her couch, feet propped up on the table watching Disney channel.

"What are you doing?" Catra walked closer to the girl on the couch and perched on the arm. 

"Waiting for you to release me from this hell of pain," Adora whined.

Catra rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding? I hate squats."

"Imagine having to work out… could not be me."

"Whatever. Just help me out here." Adora sat up and started sliding her track pants down her legs.

"Woah, hold it. The fuck are you doing?" Catra quickly covered her eyes and, conveniently, her now blushing cheeks. 

Adora paused and looked at her friend, explaining, "Giving you easier access to my upper thighs? What did you expect? I said I did squats." She tugged the pants off of her ankles and discarded them, leaving herself standing in only a pair of red boyshorts.

"Ugh, fine. You're so weird," Catra said. "Lie on your stomach first so I can get the backs of your thighs. I'll make my way to the front."

"You got it, boss." Adora flipped over so she was laying mostly on the couch still, head resting on her arms that lay on the headrest. 

"Well how the hell do you expect me to reach you?" Catra huffed.

Adora spread her legs in a way that made Catra think that the other girl knew exactly what she was doing. "Here, kneel between my legs. That should work, right?" Adora kept her head down.

"Uh, yeah, that works." Catra did what Adora said and settled on the couch. She tentatively reached out to put a had on Adora's muscular leg, well aware of the blonde's tendency to be ticklish. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect. It's sore a little higher than that, though- don't be afraid to hurt me."

Catra followed her instructions and began pressing her fingers and palms into the tense flesh. She kept her eyes locked on Adora's upper body should she give any signs of pain.

"Oh, come on, press harder. Harder, Catra." Adora dropped her voice an octave when she said the last part, leaving Catra grateful that her head was down. Not wanting to disappoint, though, she pressed harder and moved her hands higher.

When her hands were nearly touching Adora's rear, Catra asked, "Would you mind if I rubbed there? Sometimes soreness can stem from the butt region."

"Go ahead, I don't mind," sighed Adora.

Catra made her way over Adora's lovely ass, kneading the soft flesh gently. "Oh, yeah, it's definitely tense there." She was fed up with Adora's obvious teasing; she may as well speed it up. "I think I would get a better feel if you took these off, though." Using two fingers, Catra picked up Adora's underwear at the edge and let it snap back onto the skin.

"Oh, well… if you think so," Adora agreed, wiggling off of the couch to remove the boyshorts. "Better?"

Catra very obviously eyed the fit girl up and down and purred, "Much. Lay back down for me."

"Go ahead and touch wherever feels tense." 

"Believe me, I will." With Adora on her stomach once again, Catra resumed her massage. After a few, slow, deliberate minutes, she let her hand "accidentally" graze Adora's core. 

" _ Shit _ ," whispered Adora, so quietly that Catra almost missed it.

Catra smirked. "Is this making you feel better? Less sore?" She ran her finger over the skin right next to Adora's center again.

"Yeah, at's, ah, relaxing. Do it again?" Adora requested.

"Oh, of course. Anything for you, Adora." Catra made her voice more sultry. She ran her whole hand this time over Adora's lips and came away slick. "Like that?"

Adora breathed out lowly as a response and lifted her hips to chase the friction. "Right there, yeah."

Catra rubbed a little harder and smiled. "I'm going to have you flip over for me so I can get the front as well. Wouldn't wanna miss any spots, right?"

"Anything you want," Adora moaned. She got up again to lay on her back, exposing her pale stomach to the girl above her. "Good?"

"Can you spread your legs? You know, standard procedure so I can really get in there to release the tension." Adora listened and opened her legs, showing Catra her wet folds. Quirking the corner of her mouth up in a smile once again, Catra maintained eye contact and ran her hands up each of Adora's legs so that they met at her heat. She removed one and let the other play with the wetness. Adora let out breathy moans, canting her hips down into Catra's palm. 

Adora rarely swore, but she let out a soft, "Fuck. You're really, uh, relaxing me."

"Am I? Anything for you, Adora." Catra had been focusing on the blonde writhing under her since the beginning, but she could feel heat pooling in her lower stomach and groaned. 

"Have you practiced this much?" Adora was letting her eyes fall shut as she gave into the pleasure. Catra was now dipping one finger closer to Adora's hole with every stroke.

"Only on myself." Catra ignored Adora's flustered face and finally slipped a finger inside, rendering Adora speechless. She let out a real moan for the first time and let her eyes fly open. 

"More, Catra, please, more!" Adora sat up and latched her arms around Catra's neck, one finger still in her wet center. She whimpered, moving her hips in circles to make Catra go deeper. 

"Oh, Adora, the things I do for you." Catra pushed Adora back and removed her hand with a wet sound. "What do you want from me?"

Adora looked up, lust evident in her eyes, and asked, "Will you eat me out? Please? I need you."

Growling, Catra moved to where Adora was dripping and touched her again. The girl above her shuddered and tried to get Catra to insert her finger again. "No, Adora, let me eat you. That's what you wanted, right?" She put her head between Adora's thighs and inhaled the scent of arousal, moaning.

"Please," panted Adora. "Touch me." Catra happily obliged and darted her tongue out to taste Adora's slick. It was sweet, she found, and she loved it. Attaching her lips to Adora's clit made the other moan and grind herself onto Catra. 

"That good, babe?" Catra paused her ministrations to confirm that Adora was okay. It was, after all, her job to relieve the tension in Adora's muscles. Wouldn't want to derive from that path.

Adora just groaned and grabbed Catra by the hair, effectively shoving the brunette back to her vagina. "Don't you fucking dare stop. Go harder." Always one to please, Catra continued licking at the other girl and this time added her fingers into the mix. She gently rubbed Adora's entrance before roughly shoving two fingers in. Adora moaned, high-pitched, and gripped Catra's hair tighter. 

Pausing for a moment with her mouth, Catra focused her energy on finding Adora's inner sweet spot. She used her free hand to pry Adora's hand from her hair and instead laced their fingers together: an act that didn't seem to fit the situation. "You're not so confident anymore, huh, princess?" Catra smiled. Adora, who had been acting purely on instinct, was staring at Catra, eyes wide and blissed out. She was letting out soft moans as Catra's fingers brushed her walls.

Catra asked her question again. "No answer? You must be getting close."

"Almo- fuck, almost," cried Adora, her grip on Cara's hand tightening. "Please, please use your mouth again, your tongue is magic, please, Catra-" Her babbling was interrupted by Catra doing as requested and going back down on the taller girl. She slid her tongue inside of Adora alongside the two fingers. 

When Adora's moans hit the highest pitch of the night, Catra knew she had found her spot. She angled her fingers to continuously hit there. Now Adora's legs were shaking, and she was mumbling incoherent words at Catra. Somewhere, Catra thought she could make out some words she wasn't ready to deal with, so she just continued towards her goal. She made sure to moan softly into Adora's center to send small vibrations through, although it was partially due to her own arousal.

Catra yanked her hand out of Adora's to reach down and palm herself. The friction alone wasn't enough after being so wet for so long. Faltering with her movements inside of Adora, Catra shoved a hand down her pants to allow herself some pleasure.

"Catra, I'm so close, ah, gods, please make me cum!" Adora was rambling again and trying to get Catra's tongue farther inside of her. Seconds later, she was squirting onto Catra's face and hand.

"Shit, Adora, that's a lot." Catra breathed heavily and stopped touching herself. "Want me to clean you up?"

"Shouldn't I be offering that to you?"

"Maybe."

"Come here, idiot." Adora sat up with minimal struggle and grabbed Catra's sticky face to bring their lips together. "I realised I haven't even kissed you," she mumbled. "You ate me out before I even kissed you."

"Shut up." Catra allowed Adora to lick her entire face and clean off the slick. "Thanks."

Adora sat back, not letting go of Catra, and said, "I believe it's now your turn?"

"My turn for what?"

"Oh, come on. I saw you touching yourself." Adora gestured to Catra's underwear, which were indeed halfway down her legs.

"I can take care of it, Adora. You're probably tired." As much as Catra would have loved for Adora to return the favor, she knew the other girl had been working out that day and, well, Catra's intentions of relaxing her had gone slightly off.

"That's stupid. I want to do this anyways, really- I have for a long time." Adora stared into Catra's eyes as she said this.

"Fuck it." Catra kissed Adora again and stood to kick her pants off entirely. She straddled the taller girl so that her barely clothed cunt was on Adora's stomach.

Adora gasped, "Fucking hell, you are literally dripping." She stuck a hand down Catra's panties and ran it through the dark hair at the base of Catra's stomach so she could slide it over the real prize. Her hand came away covered and Catra let out a soft sigh.

"Again, Adora." She was now switching roles to become the complete opposite of her dominant personality from a few minutes ago. 

"Lay down." Catra complied and positioned them to be reversed from earlier, assuming that Adora was going to return the exact favor. "Good. Is this okay?" Adora, at Catra's nod, leaned down to press a kiss to her inner thigh. She worked her way up, licking and kissing, avoiding the one place Catra needed her. Said girl was quietly moaning above her and twitching. Adora kissed the dark patch on Catra's covered middle and gently blew air on it. 

"Please?" Catra looked weak, a rare sight. "I need you, Adora." With a short laugh, Adora just continued torturing the brunette with kisses and air. She continued at this for a few minutes until Catra growled and tugged on her hair, making her relent.

"If you insist." Adora pulled off the cloth still preventing her from satisfying her lover and tossed them away. With that, Adora began gently licking up Catra's core until she had covered it all, and then she went back to tongue at her hole. Finally experiencing relief, Catra sighed gratefully and jerked her hips up. Adora gave in and behan fucking Catra with her tongue.

"Can I fuck your face?" Adora gave a thumbs-up which Catra took as the sign to begin rocking her hips. "Wait, no, here." She pulled Adora onto the couch and laid her down to straddle her face. Adora got the idea and pulled Catra's hips down onto her mouth and began sucking and licking again. She grabbed Catra's ass and, instead of working her tongue, she rolled the girl's hips over her mouth. So much for face-fucking, right?

"Ah, Adora, please keep, right there, going harder, please!" Catra's voice got both louder and higher as she neared her orgasm. She completely abandoned her dominant persona, instead pleading for more. 

Adora groaned lowly as she moved faster and faster. She brought one hand up to add stimulation to Catra's clit and rubbed small, fast circles there. 

"I'm so close, Adora, a little more!" Both girls took labored breaths for various reasons. The apartment seemed still with only the sounds of breathy moans and wet skin.

Taking the shortest break possible, Adora said, "Come on, Catra," and so Catra did. She let out a final gasp and released onto Adora's face just as the latter had done earlier. Her legs buckled under her and she fell from on her knees to completely down: she hit her head on the floor.

"Ow, shit."

"Shit indeed. I feel, ah, pretty relaxed, though," Adora chimed, reminding Catra of the reason all of this happened. She peeked over the edge of the couch and peered down at the girl on the floor, some of the liquid on her face dripping onto the other. Catra sat up quickly and, without warning, grabbed Adora's face and roughly brought their faces together. She bit Adora's bottom lip as they kissed.

As the girls pulled away, Catra wiped her sticky face with her hand and smiled. "I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"That you feel relaxed."

Adora returned the gesture and said, "Feel like a shower?"

"Of course." Catra jumped up and grabbed Adora's hand to drag her to the bathroom, forgetting about the discarded clothes and the huge mess they had made.

The shower ended up much the same, and Glimmer just flipped the cushions.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want a sequel....


End file.
